Jelly Belly
by Rebel With A Cause
Summary: Scientific Fact: Jelly Beans have a very interesting effect on teenage boys confined in a small space for too long. Especially Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Harry/Ron ~*sLaSh*~


A/N: What happens when Hermione locks Harry and Ron in their dorm- over-night, with 3 bags of chocolate Frogs and 2 bags of Bertie BottÕs every flavour beans? Well, lets just say- thereÕs more sparks flying than when Fred and George set off Dr FilibusterÕs Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks 

ÒOhhhhh....IÕll get you for that, Harry James Potter.!!!!!!!!!!!Ó 

I threw a snowball hard at HarryÕs head and giggled. 

ÒNo fair- you were fox-guarding.Ó 

ÒWas not.Ó 

ÒWas too.Ó 

ÒNu-uh.Ó 

ÒUh-huh.Ó 

ÒNu-uhÓ 

ÒUh-huh! Oh, God how old are we?Ó 

Ò15..I hope.Ó 

ÒWe are acting like 7 year olds.Ó 

ÒOhh. That canÕt be good.Ó 

We both burst out laughing. 

ÒI know.Ó 

Harry grinned. I shuddered lightly. Harry flicked his magnificent head to get all the snow out of his black hair. I must have had an odd look on my face, because he smiled, puzzled and said, 

ÒEr...come on!Ó 

I was like a puppet on a string. I follwed him helplessly, my legs seemed to have a mind of their own. 

ÒOk..Ó 

I sighed, frustratedly. We trudged through the snow back to Gryffindor tower, chatting as we went. At the portrait hole, Harry clambered in and I followed. I was greeted by HermioneÕs angry frown and HarryÕs guilty grin. 

ÒEr- dare I say *good* afternoon, sunshine?Ó 

ÒDonÕt even try. You both lied to me.Ó 

My face fell, we had lied to her. We told her we were going to the library to do homework- not to have a snowball fight by the lake. I remembered the last time Hermione got angry. It involved a lot of yelling, a few Full Body-Bind Curses and my temper blowing up completely. 

ÒUm, well- but...Ó 

ÒDONÕT ÔbutÕ me Ronald Weasley!" 

Hermione edged closer to us, dangerously. She said, 

ÓI hope you know that IÕm VERY ANGRY.Ó 

She turned to the table and gathered up her books, quills and rolls of parchment. 

ÒEr- Harry?Ó I whispered, 

ÒWhat?Ó He appeared frustrated. 

ÒDorms. Now. Run.Ó 

We ran. Shit, did we run. Through the common room, up the staircase, along the hall and into our dorm. Harry collapsed on the bed smiling. I froze- Hermione was in the corridor- she had her wand out. 

ÒPhew. That was close......Ron, are you ok?Ó 

ÒNo....Ó 

ÒWhassup?Ó 

ÒShe followed us. SheÕs in the corridor....sheÕs oh- SHIT!Ó 

ÒPrisarceonus!!Ó 

Prisarceonus. The locking spell. The door slammed. There was a dull metallic clang as the door bolted itself. I stopped panicking and laughed. 

ÒAh-ha.Jokes on her. She forgets we have our wands.Ó 

I took my wand out of my pocket- and it gave a loud squeak before promptly turning into a rubber chicken. 

ÒHow did she.......?Ó Harry whispered, shocked. 

There was a noise from outside. 

ÒTrans parentioso! Ò a small transparent window appeared in the middle of the door and HermioneÕs triumphant face appeared. ÒIÕm a very powerful witch and I donÕt like it when people lie to me. This is for calling me weird in first year, always telling me I talk too much and not listening to my good advice- and for being so rude to me about the Yule Ball in fourth year, ok? See you in the morning.....Concelino!Ó 

ÒHermione! Get the hell back here.Ó 

ÒNever!!!!!Ó 

ÒBitch.Ó 

Harry and I looked at each other. ÒWhat are we going to do?Ó 

Harry grinned- I just sort of melted 

ÒI have 3 bags of chocolate frogs and 2 bags of every flavour beans. LETÕS EAT!!!Ó 

I grinned and dived onto the floor next to HarryÕs bed, where he was rummaging through a box under it. He smiled and turned around, brandishing 5 bags. 

~~~*Twenty minutes later*~~~ 

ÒOK, so far IÕve got Celestina Warbeck, Dumbledore- again! Urgh.....Ó I grimaced at the chocolate frogs in front of me and then looked at Harry. He grinned and said, 

ÒRight, I think these are all orange. well, here I go.Ó 

He popped an orange bean in his mouth. I waited. 

ÒOrange.Ó 

ÒGood.Ó 

ÒOrange.Ó 

ÒOH! Even better.Ó 

ÒOH! Urgh...carrot!Ó 

ÒYuck!Ó 

ÒErm....Tangerine? I dunno.Ó 

ÒOK, not bad.Ó 

Harry went through a lot of orange ones and carrot ones and one vomit flavoured one. I just sat and munched on chocolate frogs. We each had a shower and about two hours later, Harry said, 

ÒTruth or dare?Ó 

ÒTruth.Ó 

ÒWho do you lust after?Ó 

I froze. //Who do I lust after, you of course!!!// I could lie, but IÕm a terrible liar. I go all red and I stutter. Oh well, here goes nothing...... 

ÒUmm. F-Fluer D-Delacour.Ó 

Harry laughed. 

ÒYeah, mate, who doesnÕt!?Ó 

ÒHa freakin ha.Ó 

I said sarcastically. I soon relaxed. We had a great time, or, he did. 

ÒOK, Ron, truth or dare.Ó 

ÒTruth. Yeah, definitely truth.Ó 

ÒIf you could kiss one of your boy friends, who would you pick- Seamus, Dean, Neville...or me?Ó 

I swallowed hard. I could feel the blood gushing to my face and ears. WHY is my last name Weasley- damn blushing. Harry grinned mischievously 

ÒOhhhhh....YOUÕRE BLUSHING!!!! I bet itÕs Neville!Ó 

I froze- I should say yes....or not......hmmmm......maybe I could.... 

ÒNope. Guess.Ó 

ÒHeeheehee. Seamus!Ó 

ÒNu-uh.Ó 

I smiled shyly. 

ÒRight, that leaves me or Dean.Ó 

//Exactly.// 

ÒWell, heÕs heaps more good-looking.Ó 

//Ohhh, I donÕt think so.// 

ÒHeÕs smarter,Ó 

//Yeah, right.// 

ÒHeÕs definitely got a better body.Ó 

//WouldnÕt count on that one..// 

ÒDean.Ó 

//OK, Ron. Get a grip. deep breaths.// 

ÒUm, no.Ó 

Harry stared, his eyes wide and confused. I avoided his eyes carefully. Harry exhaled shakily, 

ÒMe.....?Ó 

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. The atmosphere in the room had changed. It had gone from jokes and fun to pressure and fear. When I opened my eyes, HarryÕs big green eyes were strangely bright//- my God, was that tears?//. I thought for a few seconds about lying and saying Seamus. 

ÒYeah.......Um......Ó 

He smiled wickedly. I started to shake- he was up to something. 

ÒYes Ron.Ó he smirked in an all-too-innocent manner. 

ÒN-n-nothing, never mind.Ó 

Harry scooted a little bit closer. 

//Please, God give me control of my...// 

He put one hot hand, high up on my thigh, the other on my trembling shoulder. 

ÔWell, if you donÕt mind, IÕm going to bed.Õ 

//Oh, no......// 

ÔUh, ok, I.....UH!Õ 

//Sweet mother of all that is good and pure....// 

Harry had silenced me by climbing into my lap and Running his hand all the way up my inner thing. Then he smiled, warmly, genuinely, not like that slutty.... 

ÔYou wanna join me?Õ 

I was completely helpless. My mouth was open a bit, as he stood up, took my hand and helped me up. I trailed after him to HIS bed. 

ÒRon.....Ó 

//Gods...// 

IÕve NEVER heard ANYONE say my name like that, and IÕm pretty sure no-one will again. 

ÒYes.....?Ó 

ÒKiss me....Ó //Oh my GOD!// 

~END~ 


End file.
